The game or the girl?
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: Collection of Puckleberry one-shots... just because i can :) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the music i may use in these one-shots...
1. The Game or the Girl?

**okay, so i actually never liked Glee before, but my best friend watches it, and i was over at her house and she was watching a DVR one, so i started to like it when she tried to explain it. So i decided to watch it on Netflix. I started from the beginning and saw the episode MASH UP, and kind of fell in love with Puck & Rachel. Just the way he changed for her, or at least tried to, and the way he picked her over football even though he loved it. Anyway, heres my ONE SHOT, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If i did, it would be PUCKLEBERRY all the way!**

**RACHEL POV**I shut my locker, then i saw Noah Puckerman smiling at me, slushy in hand. so immediately i braced myself for the freezing beverage to be splashed into my face.

"I picked it up for you when i was buying dip. it's grape. I know that's your favorite because the last time i threw a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off." i didn't know what to say. Me, Rachel Berry, speechless. imagine that. "hey, i was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash up ideas?"

* * *

Before i knew it, i was looking at Noah through my mirror, singing _what a girl wants_ while he played guitar from my bed. i thought he liked me. I hoped he liked me. I think he likes me? Why else would he be being so nice and out of character? We took a break and one thing led to another. Soon enough, we were making out on my bed. I knew i liked Finn, but there was something about Noah. but of course, thinking of Finn made his face pop into my head. And i had to immediately stop kissing Noah because it would be unfair to be imagining kissing someone else right now, especially his best friend. But, i couldn't very well tell him why i had pulled away, so i ended up lying, saying something about him not being brave enough to do a solo song. Little did i know, my excuse would soon be proven wrong.

* * *

"I've been working on something." Noah told Mr. Schueman when he asked about mash up ideas.

"Oh yeah?"

"It's my personal tribute to a musical jewish icon." what? he didn't-? no. he couldn't have- could he?

"Uh, fantastic. Lets hear it."

Then the sweet music started. _Sweet Caroline_, by _Neil Diamond_. I knew everyone else in the room knew the song was for me, even Finn. but i didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was us. Him, Noah Puckerman, and Me, Rachel Berry.

* * *

**PUCK POV**

What was i supposed to do? Football or Glee? The _game _or the _girl?_ I knew i had talked about how stupid Glee was, and i insulted it on more then one occasion, but honestly, i have kind of come to love it. But i have always loved Football. So what was i supposed to choose?

Rachel and i were walking down the stairwell, arm in arm, and she was rambling about something that i had to pretend was interesting. I was failing at it. I asked her about my mash-up solo, and she gave me 'constructive criticism'. Not that i expected anything else, but would it hurt to give a compliment once in a while? Then of course, she brings up Finn and his _perfect _voice. But she makes up for it by finally handing over that compliment. All is well until **BAM **slushy to the face.

She helps me clean it off, and she's surprisingly good at it, although she should be by now, since i've thrown enough slushies at her alone to fill the school. We talk, but i know it has to come out eventually. I tell her that when the clock strikes 3:30, i will be on the football field in my pads. She takes it with surprising grace, enough to make me re-think my decision.

* * *

I wait. I waych as the clock hits 3:30. I know he said he wouldn't be here, but i can't help but hope, even though the rest of the group seems to have given it up. I keep my eyes glued to the door. I hear footsteps. My heart leaps. Only to fall again, when it's not him. I'm happy our friends came, but I continue my wait. Soon enough, he silently rounds the corner, hands in pockets, shy smile gracing his face. I walk forward, making sure he has made the right decision before pulling him into a tight hug. Finn didn't show, and i feel bad about it, but for Quinn. Not for me for once.

* * *

Noah is sitting out on the bleachers watching football practice.

"do you miss it?" i ask him, sitting on the bleacher above his.

"hell no." i know this is a lie, but i let it slide.

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me."

"Why?" I knew then, i had to do it.

"Because, i don't think this relationship is gonna work out."

"That's cool, i was gonna break up with you anyway."

"No you weren't." i say with a slight smile.

"Yes i was. You won't even let me touch your boobs." he takes a deep breath. "It's Finn right? He's never gonna leave Quinn, not with that baby in her belly." It's cute how jealous he is. But is it for me or her?

**[a/n: things are about to change from what really happens]**

"Wrong." i answer, moving down to the bleacher he's on. He looks up at me, confusion in his eyes. "it has nothing to do with him. I just don't want to be the thing standing between you and what you love. Football might be your dream, and i don't know what i'd do if i couldn't reach my dream. I don't want to do that to you. Our relationship was built on a fantasy. Like every other one in my life. But we can't live that fantasy anymore. We need to each do what we love, and that might be different things. But i can't let you stay in Glee Club for me. You'll just grow to resent me."

He looked up into my eyes, smiled sweetly, and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I could never resent you." Then he kissed me.


	2. Authors Note

**I've decided to make a series of Puckleberry One Shots (sometimes maybe a little longer), and Instead of making them all separate stories, i figured i'd just throw them all together. So, stick around, cause mini puckleberry stories are on their way.**

**Also, i don't know if you've heard the horrible news about Cory Monteith... i was devastated! **

**I swear i didn't believe it since i found out last night, i was like what kind of screwed up joke is this supposed to be?! And so i basically spent all day texting my best friend about it as we both googled every possible article we could find, and wept when we found out it was true.**

**My heart goes out to all his friends and family, as well as Lea Michelle. I know not every body was his biggest fan, i mean what celebrity, or person in general, doesn't have haters, but i truly believe that nobody should ever have to lose someone they love at such a young age, especially like that. **

**Anyway, RIP Cory, & I hope you all stay tuned for future puckleberry stories.**


	3. Chemistry

**Okay, so i'm not really sure about this one, just sort of a random thought. Not much PUCKLEBERRY, But hey, tell me if ya like it! **

**And before i start, i have a bit of a rant:**

**So a guest posted a review to my last chapter, saying that a) my story wasn't even good in the first place, and b) it was 'disrespectful' for me to continue a Puckleberry (BTW YOU DIDN'T SPELL THAT RIGHT!) story, because Cory and Lea were together. Now i have a serious problem with that, because i feel like it would be much more disrespectful for me to pretend that i was a FINCHEL fan, just because he died, rather than continue a puckleberry story. It's not Finn Hudson who passed away, it's Cory Monteith. and for you, whoever you are, to assume that i, and everyone else would just stop shipping PUCKLEBERRY because he passed on, is pretty fucked up. It's not like i'm saying i hate Monchele, i never said they weren't good together. i don't even hate Finchel. I'm just not really a fan of Finchel in glee. But that's just it. ITS IN GLEE. ON A TELEVISION SHOW! these stories aren't real life. and if you really don't like them, heres an idea, DON'T READ THEM! but, i'm not gonna just stop writing because one person thinks my opinion is wrong. and next time, if you have something to say, sign in and idk maybe send a message to my inbox, so i could answer you personally instead of annoying everyone else with this stupid drama. and last but not least, you told me i need to think about what kind of person it makes me? Here's what i came up with: LOYAL. as well as not someone who's to afraid to post a comment to where i can say something back or retaliate instead of posting it anonymously over the internet. Like seriously, come on. What are we in first grade?**

Chemistry.

The word written out in Mr. Schuester's chicken scratch handwriting on the whiteboard is mocking me.

After Finn and i broke up last week, our on-stage chemistry has been all off, and i'm sure Mr. Schuester has noticed. Now, much like the rest of his absurd ideas that he uses as 'lesson plans', this one is sure to come back to bite me. Still, i took my seat, front and center, and awaited the rest of the Glee members (i was here early, as usual).

Not soon enough, they all filed in. Then late, per the norm, Mr Schuester followed in after them and started his rant (which i ignored most of by the way) about teamwork and whatever competition we had coming up next. Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals? Does it really matter anymore? We all know what we need to do to win. Have _me_ sing as much as possible. As much as i hate that the rest of the Glee club aren't pulling their own weight, it's obvious that it doesn't matter. Their efforts to try and compete with me, are futile. I am Rachel Berry, and though it may be rude, the truth is, i am better than the rest of them.

"-and that's why we're going to work on our chemistry. We can't afford to lose Regionals guys. So here's the idea. You guys have basically had every different combination imaginable with the members given. You've had Santana and Brittany; Mercedes and Puck; Puck and Rachel; Puck and Santana; Puck and Lauren; Puck and Quinn; Well pretty much every girl and Puck."

"YEAH!" Puck cheered. "Cause i'm a stud baby!"

"Tina and Mike; Quinn and Finn; Rachel and Finn;" I cringed a little at this, but ignored it. "Artie and Tina; Sam and Quinn; Sam and Mercedes; whatever it is, you name it. You've even had different combos of friendships. But here's what i want you to do. I'm going to give each of you each a slip of paper, and you're going to vote for your favorite pairing. Who do you think has the _most_ chemistry? They don't have to be together now, but just try to think of who you would want to sing at Regionals. Because you guys are essentially voting for who should take lead on the duet."

"That's easy. Me and-"

"Glad you said that, Mercedes. Here's the catch: You can't pick a pairing with _you_ in it. You each must vote for someone other than yourselves. Alright, everyone got a slip of paper? Everybody got a pen? Then let the voting begin.

Hmm... if i had to choose a pairing to duet that _didn't _include me... I looked around at the group. Santana and Brittany were giggling. Artie was rolling his chair back and forth. Kurt was inspecting his nails. Quinn and Finn were whispering to each other, which hurt. Mercedes was writing or doodling on her slip of paper, before she joined in on the giggling between Santana and Brittany. Puck was texting on his phone, with his feet up. Tina was flipping the lock of hair that was blue around in her hands, before Mercedes scooted over and started whispering to her. That's when i noticed the giggling between Santana and Brittany had somehow turned into Santana whispering to Artie, and Brittany whispering to Sam and Mike.

I guess i never even stood a chance. It's obvious they were cheating to be sure that _their_ favorite pairing would be picked. Ughh! I suppose it doesn't matter much. These whole voting things are always based on popularity, and although i may have talent, and be the _best_ possible choice, popularity was something i _did not_ have.

So i took one last look at the group, and cast my vote, not that it would make any difference.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mr. Schuester took his place back in front of the group, holding the slips of paper in his hands, with a large smile resting on his face but a confused shaping to his eyes. The group was pretty much the same, Quinn and Finn flirting (still stings), Kurt _still_ examining his nails, Brittany looking confused as she talked about Lord Tubbington to Santana, Puck still texting, Tina playing with her hair, Artie messing around with his chair, Sam doodling, and Mercedes looking fairly bored.

"Alright guys, it seems we have a winner." Schuester said excitedly. "You guys voted, and here we go... we have one for Santana and Puck, one for Finn and Quinn," he looked over to Quinn accusingly. "Quinn, you were supposed to vote for someone else."

"How do you know it was me?" she shot back.

"It has hearts all over it."

"Okay it _might_ have been me."

"and moving on, we have... Sam and Quinn," that was my vote. "One for Finn and Rachel, and the other 8 chose... Puckleberry?"

My mouth literally fell open in shock. Me and _PUCK_? I honestly didn't think _I_ would be chosen since Santana and Brittany were whispering around to everyone, none the less with me and _Puck_. Then in hit me. In my one week of actually dating Noah, Brittany was our biggest supporter, talking about Pucklebabies. And Santana actually didn't have a problem with it, unlike with every other relationship he's had where she goes all 'lima heights' yelling things like 'MY MAN'. Not that she would really go against any of Brittany's decisions. I guess Santana and Brittany were telling everyone to pick _PUCKLEBERRY_.

"Whoa! Hey Berry, looks like we've got _chemistry!"_ Puck said with a smirk, my mouth was still open in shock.

"Okay then. It looks like Puck and Rachel will be singing our duet for Regionals this year. They do have Chemistry, i'll give you that. Mike! Would you mind working with them on a dance routine?"

"No problem, Schue."

"Alright, Rachel, i assume you and Puck can choose an appropriate song? Make sure to run it by me, okay?"

"uh... yeah.. okay." i said when i finally regained the ability to close my mouth.

"Wow, look at that. Rachel Berry-speechless!" Mercedes laughed.

"And No Diva freak out! Are we sure she isn't sick?!" Kurt said with a mock gasp. "I mean, she didn't even immediately jump to tell Mr. Schue all of the ideas we all know are jumping around in that broadway bound head of hers!"

"You alright there, Berry?" Puck asked with a smirk. "I know it's hard to get over my badassness. I'm a stud after all. Have you seen my guns?"

"Very funny, Noah." i shot back sarcastically. "You just better take this seriously, because i will _not_ let you ruin our performance!"

* * *

After A LOT of arguing (Puck shot down everyone of my ideas because they were too BROADWAY and not enough BADASSNESS), we finally settled on '_Two is better than one_' by Taylor Swift and Boys like girls. As promised, Mike helped us set up a routine, and we practiced during Glee and sometimes made time after to make sure we had it down. We did. A couple of times, we _may_ have take a break or two, and ended up making out.

If i do say so myself, Noah was pretty amazing. At the song, yeah, that's what i meant. Definitely amazing at the song.

Needless to say, we won regionals.

I even gained a boyfriend out of it all. I may hate Mr. Schuester's (most of the time) ridiculous ideas at making the glee club work better, but there was one thing Mr. Schue was right about. Puck and I definitely have chemistry.


	4. Three Wishes

**Puck POV**

_'i don't think this relationship is gonna work out.'_

Rachel Berry just dumped me. I was _actually_ starting to like her, more than i've liked anyone since... ever. I had started to fall for her in only a week.

_'i think i just agreed to us being together because i thought it would make Finn jealous.'_

Yet again, i come in second to Finn. Yet again, golden boy gets everything. I'm nothing but a step in the stairs towards Finn. Even the girls i want love him instead.

_'you're kind of a jerk, no offense.'_

I know. I know i'm a jerk. But how does anyone expect me to be anything else, when i'm always gonna be second best? Being a jerk is the only way for a Lima Loser like me to survive in this fucked up town.

_'this relationship was built on a fantasy...'_

And now it's over. Here i thought everything was going well. I guess i was so caught up in the fantasy, i let it cloud the reality.

_'i just hope we can still be friends.'_

Ultimate break up line. It's official. I was dumped. By Rachel Berry. And i'm moping about it. Grasping at the last seconds of the fantasy. But there's nothing left. It's over.

Here i am, Noah Puckerman, Ultimate badass, sulking around about a breakup from a week long relationship. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be a badass.

It's like watching one of those sappy YouTube videos of the couple you're shipping from your favorite tv show. All the little things and the big things, every scene is flashing while sad sissy music is playing in the background. But the thing about television, it's scripted, so there's always a happy ending.

This isn't tv, so you're really just staring at the nothingness of your ceiling, while laying on your bed. There's no music, no scripts, and certainly no happy ending. Just a false hope that the other person is going to realize their mistake and run back to you, begging for forgiveness.

But it's not going to happen. Nobody's going to come knocking on your door.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock._'

Holy shit. Did that really just happen?

"What do you want Ma?" I called towards the door, not making any effort to move.

"Uhm... Noah, it's me. Rachel." Now i know i'm imagining it. "Do you mind if i come in?"

I didn't say anything, but slowly the door opened. Rachel was there, in the flesh. My mind must be playing some fucked up trick on me, cause I know this would never be happening in real life for two reasons. 1) Rachel would never be coming over to my house, into my room, especially right after she dumped me. and 2) Mom would never let a me have a girl in my room.

"Uh.. Sorry to barge in on you, i was hoping we could.. talk. Your mom let me up." Wow, this dream has thought of everything. Dream-Rachel sat on the edge of my bed, where i was still laying. Though, usually when i dream about Rachel (which was oddly a lot lately), she was wearing a lot less clothing, and _never_ wanted to just talk. "Look, i know i probably shouldn't be here. I just... I wanted to apologize to you. For everything."

I still kept my mouth shut. Curious where this dream would take me, and also 'cause i felt like i couldn't even talk if i wanted to.

"You don't have to say anything, just hear me out." Dream Rachel took a deep breath. "I know now what i did was wrong. I think i realized, that... I should have never broken up with you."

_False hope that the other person is going to realize their mistake..._ my own words... err, thoughts, rang through my head.

"I know i shouldn't be saying this... i just, i miss you Noah. I was hoping i could explain myself. Or what i've realized i guess." I still didn't move. Didn't say a word. Just stared at the lifelike Rachel in my room.

"I was in my room, and it was like... I realized... Noah, i'd chosen something completely imaginary, all in my head-Finn, over something real-you. Something that could have blossomed and developed if i had only given it a chance. I made the wrong choice, and i'm so sorry for that. You don't deserve to come in second to anyone." Seriously, i like just said... er thought that. "I just... I wanted to tell you i was sorry, Noah. And i know this doesn't change anything. I just wanted you to know that i regret it. It was a mistake and I wish i would have realized that sooner. You were... To everyone else, you were their Puck. And i guess it just took me longer to realize that you were _my Noah_. And I gave that up.. For, for, for what? A fantasy that could never even compare. I'm just.. I was so caught up in the fantasy of Finn, that i ignored the reality, or rather.. I was so focused on him, that i didn't see what was right in front of my face... _you_. You gave up the most important thing in your life for me. Football. And, you walked around school, with me-the glee freak, on your arm. And you did it, knowing that everyone was staring.. that everyone was watching, and yet you still didn't care. Like you were proud of me. Even when it cost you a slushy facial. You remembered i like grape the best, although that kind of came from the years tormenting me and throwing slushies in my face, but i think the point is that you.. payed attention to me. Even when we were enemies. I guess i never noticed the little things, or even the big things, that you did for me. And now that they're gone. I miss them... I miss you. Do you think, maybe you could.. ever forgive me? Would you ever consider, taking a chance on me, trying again?"

_run back to you, begging for forgiveness..._

I still couldn't speak. I was shocked that my subconscious could come up with this. But i wasn't going to humor the impossible. In the end, it would just cause me more pain.

After a moment of silence, a tear rolled down dream rachel's cheek, and before she could catch it and wipe it away, it slipped from her skin and onto my forearm. I looked down at the wetness there.

"I get it. I'm sorry if i hurt you, Noah. I'm sorry i messed up. I've got to go. I guess i'll see you at school. Sorry to bother you. " Dream Rachel stood up. "I just _wish_ things could have been different, Noah." With that, she quickly bolted from the room. I still stared down at the tear drop that was soaking into my skin. With my other hand, i reached over, and wiped it off with my finger. Then i stared at the wetness of my finger. That's when it hit me. This was a real tear. Rachel was really here. She was really crying. And she was really begging for my forgiveness. She was really asking me to take a chance on her. She was really picking me over Finn. And i had really just ignored her, staying silent, while she was pouring her heart out.

So, quick as i could, i came to my senses. I hoped out of bed and ran to the door, almost tripping over the pile of dirt laundry laying on the floor. I flew down the stairs, and ran past my mom, who was giving me a knowing look. I wrenched open the front door, and ran out into the front yard just in time... to see her car pulling away from my driveway, away from my house, away from me... and taking Rachel with it. I was too late. I ran into the street and tried to get her attention, but she kept driving away. I watched as her car drove farther and farther into the distance, until it disappeared.

I had though my epiphany had taken only seconds, minutes at most. But i was still too late. For the second time today, i had let Rachel walk away from me without a fight. And i was determined to never do it again. I had a plan. Tomorrow, at Glee, I would sing to Rachel Berry, in front of everyone, for the second time this week, and i would get her to forgive me for letting her walk away, and i would make sure she never did it again.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

There's this moment, when you realize what a colossal mistake you've made, and you wish, with all your might, that you could take it all back. But you can't. You can't just go back to the way things were and pretend you never ruined it. You made the mistake, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Because it's just too late. It's too late to take it all back. Too late to realize that you shouldn't have done it, whatever it was. It's too late to wish and to hope and to dream that things turned out better. But just because it's too late, just because you know you have to deal with the consequences that your mistake brought on, doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't make all the regret go away. And it sure as hell doesn't mean you stop trying. You _never_ stop trying. When you stop trying, that's when you give in to failure. And failure gets us nowhere. Rachel Berry does. not. fail. EVER.

My moment, of realization i guess you could say... realization of my mistake, realization of failure, realization of how screwed up i made things...

I'd just gotten home, and i had some steam i wanted to blow off. I figured i'd just exercise or something. I ended up pressing shuffle on my iPod, hooking it up to my speakers, and... collapsing on my bed. I was too tired to work out. So i just stayed there. Staring up at my ceiling, listening as song after song passed until...

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing. But then I know it's growing strong..._

That was my moment. When those lyrics passed over the speakers and flowed through my room, i knew i had made a mistake. I'd broken up for the one guy that actually showed real interest in me, and was never ashamed. For what? For someone who was clearly in a relationship. Someone who was already in _love_. Someone with a child on the way. Someone who was already happy. I was trying to ruin a relationship, a family. I think that's also the moment when i realized i was never truly in love with Finn. Just, so obsessed with the _idea_ of him, the idea that someone could love me as much as he loved Quinn, the idea of the perfect guy, the idea of... happiness; that i essentially ignored_ my_ chance at love and happiness and the perfect guy and all that. I think, that's when i realized, that Finn was Quinn's chance at those things that i wanted. And maybe, just maybe, i had just ruined my chance. What if, by some chance, what if, Noah Puckerman was my chance? My chance at Love and Happiness? What if he was the perfect guy.. for me? What if i had just ruined my chance to have those things, because i was too busy chasing after someone else's happiness? Someone else's love? Someone else's perfect guy?

The moment i heard those lyrics, was when i finally let the truth into my head.

And that was the moment, i realized i needed to fix it all, if i could.

But Rachel Berry is _not _a quitter. Rachel Berry does not quit, and Rachel Berry is not a failure. Rachel Berry does not fail.

At anything.

She didn't quit when people started laughing at her for being ambitious. She didn't quit when the slushy facials started. She didn't quit when the names began. _Rupaul, Treasure Trail, Dwarf, Yentl, Stubbles, Man-hands, Hobbit, GayBerry, Boy hips, Diva, the list really go's on forever_. She didn't quit when Jacob Ben Israel black-mailed her with Quinns pregnancy. And she absolutely won't quit now.

So here's the thing about that... It's a lot easier to _not__ quit_, when it's only you, you have to worry about. But when _trying_ is hurting the people you care about, you really have no choice to quit. To give in to Failure. So, when I realized how much i really _had_ screwed up with Noah, that he was hurting because of my mistake, and i wasn't helping anyone by trying to reverse it, that it really was _too late_. That's when I quit. For the first time in my life, I quit. I _failed_.

I wish _so much_ that i could just go back and change it. If i had known then what i know now. If i had only realized it all a few hours earlier, i could have saved us both from heartache. Nobody would hurt.

It's all my fault. And there's nothing i can do about it. Nothing can change that. I QUIT.

* * *

And yet, maybe i hadn't screwed up so bad after all. Maybe, everything was going to be okay. Why would i say that, you ask?

Because the next day at Glee:

"So, Puck. You said you had something you wanted to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. Great, a goodbye song. Something to tell everyone he was really truly done with me and my drama.

"Uh, yeah." He got up and grabbed his guitar. Now this is where i found hope: He sent a smile my way before continuing. "I guess, everybody makes mistakes, and maybe that's okay. You just gotta move past that. So, here's to wishing things were different." My parting line yesterday. I guess he was listening.

_If you had three wishes_  
_Tell me what they'd be_  
_A fancy car, a new guitar_  
_Or that money grows on trees_

_If I had three wishes_  
_I tell you what they'd be_  
_If I had three wishes_  
_You would be all three_

I could be wrong, but i felt like he was singing to me. Only me.

_You know how the rules go_  
_You can't wish for world peace_  
_Or wish for love from anyone_  
_And we're letting old friends be_

_You can't wish for more wishes_  
_But that don't bother me_  
_Cause if I had three wishes_  
_You would be all three_

_I could say I wanna fly_  
_But that would get old after a while_  
_A million things that I could do_  
_But they'd be nothing without you _  
_So I can't think of anything_

_If you had three wishes_  
_Do you know what they'd be_  
_Would one get saved for a rainy day_  
_Or for someone more in need_

_If I had three wishes_  
_I tell you what they'd be_  
_If I had three wishes_  
_You would be all three_

By the end of it, everyone who had one was smiling at their significant other, and Noah, _my Noah_, took my hand.

"I'm sorry i let you walk out on me Rache. But i promise, i will _never_ do that again. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" I heard '_awee_'s and '_yes! say yes dummy!_'s from the audience, that for once, i didn't care i had.

"Noah, i'm so sorry. I just-"

"None of that matters now, Rache." and he was right. None of that mattered anymore. I guess all that really mattered was me and him. And i was okay with it.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" he smirked when i said that, the smirk i was falling for, and falling fast.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Well i'm not one to disappoint." i smiled back at him, and leaned in to press my lips against his.

You're going to regret the chances you didn't take, and the mistakes you made. That's inevitable. But quitting isn't. Don't ever quit. Because quitting is admitting failure, and you may not get Three Wishes or even a second chance to fix it. It's never too late to try.

**The song: Three wishes-Dave Thomas Junior**

**I hope you enjoyed, i'm not super sure about the ending, i kind of feel like it could have been a bit more... epic. But review and tell me what ya think! I might just put in a new one ;)**


	5. Unrequited Love

There wasn't a dream (this time). Or a well thought out plan. There weren't any butterflies, or some big romantic gesture (like serenading the girl in front of the gleeks). It was more like a moment of realization. It just hit him like a ton of bricks (more like a bat-shit crazy midget with lungs of steel).

He was in love with Rachel Berry.

He loved everything about her. The way she would do anything and everything to reach her dreams, but somehow managed to still be so selfless when it came to anything else. He loved her laugh (it was infectious as fuck). He loved the way she gave everything her all, no matter how small and unimportant it really was. He loved how she was so confident, even when the rest of the student body was against her (and didn't hesitate on showing and telling her how much). He loved how insecure she got over the small things, but she still loved herself nonetheless. He loved her big, brown doe eyes that could make his heart skip a beat. He loved her nose, even if she didn't half the time, because in his eyes, it was perfect. He loved her pouty lips (especially when she was nervous and her tongue darted out to lick them), and although she sounded like she had swallowed a dictionary whenever she talked (Which was constantly), he loved her voice. That girl had a set of lungs on her, and she knew how to use them (singing, yelling, laughing, screaming-he didn't care, though he was curious how such a large and powerful sound came out of such a little girl, but still). He loved her shiny, gorgeous locks of hair, they always smelled like strawberries. He loved her tan, smooth, beautiful skin. He loved her long, perfect legs, that seemed to go on forever and ever (and ever and ever and ever and ever... you get the point).

So, yeah. Noah Puckerman loved Rachel Berry.

Only problem was, she couldn't care less about less about him.

Unrequited love is a bitch.

* * *

She's not sure when she realized it. Maybe last year, when he had serenaded her. Maybe when she saw him get slushied for the first (and last) time. Maybe when they had their 'talk' in the boys bathroom as she washed the frozen beverage off his face. Maybe when he gave up football (the thing he loved the most) for her. Maybe it was when she saw how hurt he had gotten when she broke up with him on the bleachers. Maybe it wasn't even during the short time that they had dated. Maybe it was when he had talked her out of the worst decision of her life (getting a nose job was soooo not Rachel Berry). Maybe when he was the only person in the room of her so called 'friends' that stood up for her when Santana verbally attacked her.

So, yeah. She isn't sure when she realized it. She doesn't even know why she feels this way. She doesn't know why she pretends these feelings don't exist, probably to protect her heart from the moment he finds out and tells her he could never feel the same way about a freak like her. Or maybe she is actually afraid that he _will_ feel the same, because that's a whole new world for her. But really, there's no way he could ever feel the same way she does about him.

All she knows, is that she is completely and totally in love with Noah Puckerman (had been for a while).

Yes, that Noah Puckerman. Self-proclaimed badass, the crass and crude Puck. The same mohawked neanderthal who created the infamous slushie facial (and didn't hesitate on using it), the same guy who got his best friends girlfriend (not to mention her worst enemy) pregnant and ended up giving the child up for adoption (to be adopted by the mother that didn't want her).

Point is, she was in love with the jerk. Not sure why, but she was.

And frankly, unrequited love was absolutely dreadful.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this in. He'd seen Rachel at her locker this morning, in the tiny piece of fabric she called a skirt. He'd seen Finn (and more than a few others) ogling her. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to run over there and stamp 'property of puckerman' all over those legs of hers. but, he couldn't exactly do that without letting his secret out completely and probably being rejected (and that was _not_ good for his BAMF reputation). So he's have to settle for getting her slushied. Of course, he tries to refrain from slushying her as much as possible now, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So, he walked (ran) to the 7-11 down the street, and picked up an extra large grape slushy. Then, as he waltzed down the school hallway during passing period, slushy in hand, a thought hit him.

Was keeping all the guys away from staring at her legs really worth getting her pissed at him again? No, probably not.

So, he needed to make up a new plan. One that would (hopefully) not only save him from Berry's rath _and_ stop all the guys from staring at her mile-long legs (though, could he really blame them?-damn those legs! with legs like that...) but, if it worked, he might just be able to _finally_ claim Rachel as his own. It had to be worth a shot right? But what could he do to show Rachel how much he cared, without freaking her out?

One thing's for sure, he just wasted a half hour getting a slushy he no longer needed. He ended up tossing it on some random loser, and walked off (leaving them with the sticky purple mess) to think up the perfect plan...

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to avoid her feelings for Puck. She'd noticed him this morning. His tight white t-shirt made her gawk at him for more than a few minutes. Although he had seemed completely oblivious to her staring, she was sure the nameless cheerio who he was talking to at the time had caught on (she even sent a smirk and raised eyebrow over Rachel's way).

Rachel was getting sloppy. She couldn't be staring at him in the hallway! Because she couldn't have her secret feelings for him be revealed. and if she'd let someone (even a random cheerio) figure it out, she might as well just tell the whole school herself and get the humiliation over with. She'd probably be the laughing stock of the entire town of Lima (though she pretty much already was now). She made up her mind then and there, she couldn't let _anyone_ figure it out. No more staring at him from across the hallway, no more daydreaming about him in class, and no more wishful thinking about the day he might just come to his senses and realize he was as much in love with her as she was with him, because they were not some fairy tale. Puck wasn't the kind of guy to _have_ feelings like that for someone like her, none the less confess his love for her in front of everyone. She needed to face the truth. The day he loves her back and they walk of into the sunset, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other, was _not _coming. It was time to come to terms with that.

Good luck with that, Rachel.

* * *

He's pretty sure her first language wasn't English. It was music. And that's how he intends to get through to her. Now, he just has to find a song that can get her attention, tell every other guy (straight or gay-he doesn't discriminate) to keep their grab-hands to themselves, and not try not to mess with his badass reputation (cause he worked hard for that shit). Then, he has to figure out where he can sing the chosen song for her; somewhere that the word will spread (probably meaning in front of the gleeks, cause they are total gossips!)-Rachel berry was pucks girl, and nobody messes with the Puckerman dibs. Finally, he had to convince Rachel of this fact as much as the male population. Should be easy, right?

Yeah, He didn't think so either.

* * *

So far, everything has gone according to plan. It was Friday, and she had managed to avoid him at all costs. She didn't talk to him unless she absolutely _had _to, she mentally scolded herself if she caught herself staring or thinking about him, and she was slowly starting to accept the truth: that Noah Puckerman did not, and would never, have any sort of feelings for her, Rachel Berry.

Things were going good.

But all of her efforts to swear off the boy in question, were thrown aside when she got to glee that afternoon.

* * *

This was it. He'd managed to pick out the perfect song (one that would give her a taste of how he felt and keep anyone from questioning his badassness), and even got the okay from Mr. Schue for another Puck serenading. To be honest, he still wasn't sure if he was really gonna go through with it. He's not sure he'd be able to take it if he was rejected by Rachel Berry (his reputation sure couldn't).

But all arguments that were going on in his head about whether or not he really would serenade Rachel (again) immediately ceased when the girl in question waltzed into the choir room, her long toned legs gleaming. He knew it was now or never. So when she took her seat (front and center, as always) he got up and grabbed his guitar.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. She even pinched herself (discretely of course!), more than a few times, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Was Noah Puckerman _really_ serenading her... again?

_Here she comes again_  
_Like good medicine_  
_Every step she takes_  
_My blood is flowin'_  
_Her legs go on and on for days_

She watched as Puck sang to her, and only her. There was no way this was really happening, was there?

_She's got a hold on me_  
_I need the remedy_  
_Just to hold her would_  
_Be a cure for me_  
_I can't keep goin' on this way_

She felt the butterflies bounce around in her belly as he sung, his beautiful hazel eyes locking onto her.

_She's at the top of her game_  
_She know's nobody's name_  
_The future's lookin bleak_  
_She's outa my league_  
_Look out_  
_She'll tear your heart out_  
_Look out_  
_She'll rock your world there's no doubt_  
_She comes and goes when she wants to_  
_I'd do anything she wanted me to_  
_Who would blame me, legs like that_

She wasn't neccesarily loving the song, but it was so... Puck. And because of that, she couldn't help but swoon (though she would _never_ admit it).

_Here she comes again_  
_She makes me wanna sin_  
_My heart stops when I think about her coming_  
_Her legs go on and on for days_

_She's gotta hold on me_  
_It's a tragedy_  
_That I will never get the chance to have her close to me_  
_When she moves she takes my breath away_

He smirked while his voice filled the room, the other voices of the glee club playing backup, and her heart soared.

_She's at the top of her game_  
_She don't know my name_  
_The future's lookin bleak_  
_She's outa my league_  
_Look out_  
_She'll tear your heart out_  
_Look out_  
_She'll rock your world there's no doubt_  
_She comes and goes when she wants to_  
_I'd do anything she wanted me to_  
_Who would blame me legs like that_

_She's breakin me down_  
_She's everywhere that I wanna go_  
_Breakin me down_  
_She gets me high when I'm feelin low_  
_She's breakin me down_  
_She's on the move like a rolling stone_  
_Breakin me down_  
_Just one look cuts me to the bone_

She tried to keep the smile off her face, but it was absolutely impossible. Her grin spread from ear to ear, it wasn't going anywhere.

_She's like that_  
_Like that_  
_She's like that_  
_Like that_

_Look out_  
_She'll tear your heart out_  
_Look out_  
_She'll rock your world there's no doubt_  
_She comes and goes when she wants to_  
_I'd do anything she wanted me to_  
_Who would blame me with legs like that_

He kept his eyes on her the entire time, as he sang and danced for her in front of the Glee Club.

_She moves and she moves and she moves_  
_She moves and she grooves and she moves_  
_She moves and she moves and she moves_  
_She moves and she grooves with legs like that_  
_She moves and she moves and she moves_  
_She moves and she grooves and she moves_  
_She moves and she moves and she moves_  
_She moves and she grooves with legs like that_  
_With legs like that_  
_With legs like that_  
_With legs like that_  
_With legs like that_

The music died away, and silence filled the small room, as everyone watched for her reaction. She still couldn't tear her eyes away from him or the grin off her face.

* * *

His face took shape into a small sheepish grin as he set the guitar down. Right now, he just wished he could read her mind. She had a smile on her face, but she always did so that didn't really give her thoughts away. He waited for what seemed like forever before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, he couldn't stand being in the room, so he quickly rushed out.

If he was getting rejected, he sure as hell wasn't doing it in front of all of the gleeks. So he walked (ran) down the hallway and away from the choir room. Just like he knew she would, she followed after him.

By now, he was pacing back and forth, running a hand through his mohawk. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she rejected him, but he was sure he'd figure out a way to live with it. After all, he'd been in love with her (without the feeling being returned) for quite some time and still managed to live his life. But still... This was it. The make it or break it moment.

"Noah..." her voice was soft, barely a whisper. Here it comes, rejection.

* * *

"Look Rache," He began. "I know i probably should've given ya some like warning or somethin', and i get that walkin' out right when you were about to say somethin' was wrong or whatever. But, i just, i couldn't get rejected, y'know? I mean, you broke up with me last time... and i guess i was just trying to put it off or get a few more minutes of hope in before... I don't know. And then, i didn't want everybody else to watch, and then i'd probably get laughed at, but i knew that coming in to this. I knew everyone would talk shit, laugh at me and question my badassness. But, i guess, well you're worth it Rache. Now look at me, i'm rambling. It's just, i never loved anyone before, and having to tell them? it's just crazy. I know, you're probably thinking, well why now? But, i just, i saw everybody ogling your legs and you and shit, and i wanted to like claim you or something. I've wanted to for a while, i just.. I don't know, it's hard to just spring it on you. I mean, it's like, 'hey, i know we're not together i just now realized how much i fucking love you and you're gorgeous and smart and... well kinda perfect and i just, i want you to be mine y'know?' God, i'm sorry Rache. I know-"

He went on for a while, and she just stared. She was very aware of three things. 1. The Glee Club (including Mr. Schue) were down the hall watching them from the doorway of the choir room. 2. The butterflies that were flitting around in her stomach, had only gotten stronger. 3. Noah Puckerman, the guy she was secretly in love with, just told her he loved her back... twice.

For a moment, she stood in shock. After the realization of what he had said hit her, she couldn't hear anything else. He had just told her he loved her. And it wasn't just some response like it might be if she had randomly sprung it on him and he was trying to get out of it all. HE told HER he LOVED her. She still hadn't come clean about her feelings.

It was common knowledge around Mckinley that Rachel Berry was a freak. And for some reason, he still chose her over all the cheerios, and cougars, and pretty girls, and even Quinn. He actually _wanted_ her.

She's not sure what he was saying right now, she'd been too lost in her thoughts, but she just had to cut him off.

* * *

What was happening? Oh, that's right. Rachel Berry was kissing him. Yes, _kissing_ him. She'd made the move and locked lips with him.

He'd been rambling like an idiot, and even when he saw her eyes glaze over, he still couldn't shut up! He was talking a mile a minute (isn't she the one who's supposed to be doing that?) and his own brain couldn't comprehend half of what he was saying. He's pretty sure he just let it slip that he loved her, and that was _not_ part of the plan. And still, he just couldn't turn his stupid rambling off. What was wrong with him?! He'd never ever been nervous before!

At that point, he was pretty sure she was going to like slap him or reject him or at least walk away, but what did she do? Oh yeah, she kissed him. SHE kissed HIM! He couldn't believe it.

He's kissed a lot of girls in his time (he was a stud after all) but no kiss has ever been like this. Maybe it was because Rachel Berry was the first (and hopefully last) girl he'd ever actually loved. Like REALLY loved. That's never happened to him before.

The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath (which was surprisingly long even though he had just wasted most of his on rambling like an idiot). Then, she whispered in a quiet voice (he wasn't even sure he'd really heard it):

"You... love me, Noah?"

All he could do was nod. God he was making an idiot out of himself. Rambling, nodding, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. But still, she seemed to just be eating it all up! She got that shit eating grin on her face, and he'd never seen anything more beautiful. She pulled him into another kiss (this one a little quicker), and he couldn't help but respond to it.

"I, i love you too, Noah. So much."

* * *

It was all out there. She knew he'd loved her for a while now. And he knew she returned the feeling. She couldn't believe she had tried so hard to leave him alone, and stop feeling this way. If she had, she would have missed out. Guess her love wasn't so unrequited after all.

* * *

**The song Puck sung to Rachel was: With Legs Like That-Zebrahead. Hope you enjoyed :) **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. It's good to be in love

**Okay, so this was a little random, but i sort of got inspired with the Beist & Puck moments in the episode Props. I think their duet was my ultimate Puck favorite :) So, it's a little confusing, but i hope you guys like it anyway. Read on, and review. :)**

He would never be able to forget the look in his mothers eyes when he was pulled into the handcuffs. It was more than disappointment. No, it was something more. Something different entirely. He wasn't sure what to call it though. He could only look for a second, and then he was pulled out of the house by the cop reciting his rights. He'd messed up. Big time. He knew that. He knew it before he saw the unnamable emotion in his mothers eyes, and before he heard his sisters cries as the officer held up the warrant for his arrest. How did things get so out of hand? Actually, he knows exactly how it happened.

He remembers finding out.

_He'd just gotten home from school, and his mom was in the kitchen waiting for him. She'd sat him down to tell him what had happened. Coach Beiste had been brought in to the hospital last night. She'd been pretty beat up. She'd been attacked._

_That's about when he stormed out of the kitchen and the little house. He got in his car, and drove. Tears fell, though he'd never admit it. He just drove._

He didn't smile as they took his picture... his mug shot. This actually isn't the first time. Though trying to steal an ATM is a long way off from trying to kill someone.

_He knows what happened. Obviously there's no one to confirm it, but he just knows. After staring at her for a moment, it all clicked. She'd told him not to long ago about her husband. Cooter. She left him because he'd turned abusive. Puck just knew it was him. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he knew. Here she was, in front of him, on the hospital bed, an inch from death. His tough as nails football coach, who'd been as soft as any other girl underneath. She kind of reminded him of Rachel. The girl who'd broke down in front of him just days ago, but was strong and confident in front of everyone else. What if something like this had happened to her? What if it had been her small, fragile frame lying on this bed? He's not sure he'd be able to take it. _

_He's not sure what compelled him to leave the hospital room to do it. Maybe it was the sight of his favorite teacher, the only one who'd ever truly believed in him, lying there broken and bruised. Maybe it was the thought of the girl he loved ever being in the same position. Maybe it was just his knowledge of what the man had done. Whatever it was, Puck left the room, and was out for blood._

He's in the uncomfortable bed, top bunk, staring up at the ceiling. He knows he shouldn't have done it. He should have just let the police handle it. Then he'd be in his warm bed, and it would be the (abusive) sad excuse of a man staying in the jail cell, staring up at the ceiling, wondering where it all went wrong.

But, no. Puck just couldn't help himself. He had to go after the guy, didn't he? Of course he did. And now the real offender was walking free, and pretending to be the victim. Pressing charges for getting his ass beat by an 18 year old high school student?

But that right there was the real kicker. Puck was 18 now. Just celebrated his birthday a month back. You know what that meant? It meant he would be tried as an adult. He could, and probably would, be sent to prison. He thought juvie was bad, man he didn't know the half of it yet.

_He got to her old apartment just in time. As he opened the door, he was met with the sight of his desired target, packing his bags. He was getting out of Lima. How was that fair? Puck, who worked his ass off to do so, couldn't get out of Lima, but this asshole could just walk away from it all? He could pretend it was all a bad dream while the woman he claimed to love was laying in a hospital bed, and he was the one that put her there?_

His mom visited once. Just to tell him she wouldn't be visiting him. She said it was his fault. That everything was, really. She blamed him for his father leaving, for his sister growing up wrong, for her having to be a single mother who only ever worked. According to the woman sitting across from him, everything in their lives was on him. The only thing he'd ever done right, was give up his daughter so she didn't get sucked into the life of a Lima Loser.

The only other person who visited him was Rachel. She told him that he'd had good intentions but maybe went about them the wrong way. She visited him as much as they would allow. She said she still did, and always would, believe in him. She filled him in on the latest with the glee club and Mckinley. He sometimes asked about the others, and why he never saw them. Turns out, his so-called friends wanted nothing to do with him. Even his once best friend, Finn.

He knows he fucked up, but there's nothing he could do about it now. You can't change the past.

_Puck's been in a lot of fights in his 18 years. But not with anyone who'd deserved it nearly as much as this 'man' did. He threw in all his anger. Every ounce of hatred, was put into this fight. He made every hit count._

It seemed to take forever, but soon enough, his trial arrived. He had the best lawyer money could buy (not that it cost him anything): Mr. Berry; and he was dressed in his best suit and tie. This was it. He wouldn't go back to his holding cell in Lima Ohio if he was found guilty. He was off to prison. Real, brutal, big-time _prison_. He'd be stuck there for up to 15 years. He'd be in his mid thirties before he got out. He kept his fingers crossed, hoping... praying, the jury would find him innocent. He wished there was something, anything that could keep him off of the path he was on. A witness (though he doubted that one), a technicality, a plea of insanity, _anything_.

_He'd shown up at her house when the fight was done and over with_. _He told her everything he'd kept bottled inside himself for so long. He told her how he'd secretly loved her since sophomore year, when she'd broken up with him on the bleachers. He told her how much he cried when they'd given Beth away. He told her what he'd done that night, and why. He even told her what he'd thought about while he was sitting next to Coach Beiste's bedside... her. He spilled his guts out to her that night, and then he left. He didn't even kiss her, or let her respond to the information he'd shoved her way. He just told her he loved her, and that he'd probably be sitting in a jail cell a few hours from now. Then he left. _

He couldn't believe it. Somehow, Mr. Berry had managed to get him off the hook. He wasn't sure how, but here he was, collecting his things to leave the Lima holding cell he'd been living in for the last month and a half. He wasn't sure where he would go now, because he sure couldn't go back to his mother. She'd disowned him and thrown all the blame she had onto him. So yeah, he had nowhere to go, but at least he wasn't headed to prison.

_He'd wanted to jump up and down like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert for the first time, when the jury declared he'd been found not guilty for the attempted murder charge. He was still somehow stuck with community service for having assaulted Cooter, but really, he'd take that 100 times over if it kept him out of Jail. _

_Not to mention how much his mood had boosted when he found out Cooter had been arrested. He wasn't going to get away with his crime, and that made Puck have a little bit of hope for the system after all._

He exited the building with a small box of his belongings, when he saw it, when he saw _her_. Rachel Berry was there, waiting for him. She looked as gorgeous as ever, as she helped him pile his belongings into the backseat of her car. The car ride was awkward to say the least, being that Puck had confessed his love to the girl not so long ago, and then left before she had any time to say it back.

She pulled into her driveway, and helped him with his box of stuff, leading him inside and to the guest room. The guest room that somehow held all of his belongings from his mothers house, and where Rachel informed him he would be living from this point forward... at least until Senior year had ended, and they both graduated. Then she exited the room, leaving Puck with his thoughts to get 'settled in'.

It wasn't until 3 AM when he saw her again. He was lying in the bed he'd been assigned, just staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, when the door to his new bedroom opened slightly. He looked over to see Rachel standing there, clad in a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. She padded over to him, and climbed into the large bed. She snuggled up with him, and looked into his eyes for a moment.

After she apparently found what she was looking for, she leaned up and in, and kissed him carefully on the lips. They said nothing for the next hour or so, just layed there, tangled up in each others bodies, enjoying the quiet. Soon enough though, the moment was over, and she disentangled herself, and walked towards the door. She looked back at him before opening it, to tell him something he'd been waiting and hoping for for two months now.

She whispered a quiet "i love you too, Noah" and then followed it up with a threat of "if you ever do anything like that again, i swear i'll...", but he didn't focus on the second part, because his heart was still leaping from the first.

Rachel Berry had been the only person to really, truly believe him through all of this. Rachel Berry was there for him when even his mother and best friend had disowned him. Rachel Berry helped him get out of the biggest fuck up he'd ever been in. And most of all, Rachel Berry loved him back.

One thing's for sure, it's good to be in love.


	7. So, you're in love with Rachel Berry

**This one's kind of ehh, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to review!**

So, that Britney chick? The ditzy blonde with the itsy bitsy Cheerios skirt and the obsession with all things unicorn? Yeah, she's like the smartest person puck knows. No seriously, she's a legit genius or something. Maybe it's because everyone thinks she's too dumb to comprehend the shit they talk about around her, and she secretly picks it all up, or maybe she's just like the next Einstein or some shit. Because, this girl is for real, like crazy smart.

See, Noah Puckerman is in love with Rachel berry. Had been for a long time now. He's not completely sure when it started.

If he had to guess though, he'd say it all started way back in third grade when his dad left him. Everyone at school made fun of him or took pity on him (this was before he reached his full badass potential) except for her. She came right up to him, and told him that she was sorry his dad left, and that she had two, so he could have one of hers.

Obviously he didn't fall right in love with the girl right there in the third grade. But he guesses that's what started it all. When high school began, things went downhill.

It was the beginning of freshman year, and he was ready to admit his feelings out loud. He'd purchased a slushie- grape because that was her favorite- and headed over to her locker to ask the girl out. When he got there however, he saw her fawning all over Finn Hudson like he was a Greek god or something. That's when he started the famous slushie facial. He saw red and just chucked it right at her. Then of course, his more infamous badass reputation followed soon after.

So anyway, yeah. He was in love with Rachel berry. Had been for a while, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly when he realized his feelings. But regardless of whenever and however it happened, it happened. He was actually pretty damn good at hiding it too. Though, that had taken a hell of a lot of time and effort on his part, but he managed to hide it to the best of his badass abilities.

But not even the best of his badass abilities could have foreseen someone figuring it out. Especially if that person was none other than Brittany S. Peirce. Yeah, he'd never seen that one coming.

But the ditzy blonde had approached him halfway through sophomore year with a simple statement regarding his feelings- no questions asked. Just a 'so you're in love with Rachel Berry'. He couldn't even pretend to deny it because he was so damn shocked that she of all people was the one to figure it out. When he begged her not to tell anyone, she apparently took this as her cue to blackmail him. Because that's exactly what she did.

A week later, he was headed to the choir room to join glee club. All because that surprisingly crazy smart Brittany Pierce had caught on to his little secret.

Then, there was of course, queen bee and head Cheerio Quinn Fabray. He wasn't really sure what to make of that particular situation. It's not like there's a book on 'so-you-impregnated-your-bestfriends-girlfriend/th e-worst-enemy-of-the-girl-you're-secretly-in-love- with for dummies'. So yeah, things were rough. He was trying to get Rachel to notice him as something more than a bully/Finn Hudson's delinquent best friend, at the same time as he was trying to get Quinn to realize he would be a great dad if she'd only give him a chance. Not to mention his crazy Jew mother whom he still hasn't told about either girl. He was just trying to get through all this high school bullshit in one piece.

That's when his dream came. He was sure it was Jew-god sending him a message to just get on that already when he dreamed about none other than Rachel Berry. The week they'd dated had to have been the best week of his life, except of course for all the glee vs football drama. And seriously? Of course be picked her over the stupid game. He was in love with her for jew gods sake! Apparently Rachel was getting more perceptive when it came to Puck though, because she had a suspicion that something was going on with him and the head Cheerio. Though, she'd been way off about the details, he couldn't really say much to keep her from breaking up with him on the bleachers that day. Puck was having a kid, and he knew that Rachel deserved better than him. She deserved someone like Finn Hudson, and far be it from Puck to stand in her way.

That is, until Brittany Pierce and her i-know-everyone's-secret face came back into the picture. Seems Ms. Brittany had been doing a bit off snooping around (or rather right place right time). First she yelled at him for letting Rachel slip away, since she was apparently a 'PUCKLEBERRY' fan. Then, she informed him of the news she had gotten wind of.

Meaning, Quinn was stupid enough to blurt out everything to the person on the phone while Brittany stood next to her soaking it all up.

Turns out, little Quinny had a secret too. It's pretty possible, not to mention probable, that Puck wasn't the father of her unborn spawn. See, Quinn had been regularly sleeping with two other guys, neither of which even went to McKinley. So, with his new found knowledge and a thank you sent Britts way, he matched down the halls looking for a certain 'oh so perfect' cheerleader.

When he's found her, they had quite a screaming match before he finally got her to agree to a paternity test. They went straight to the clinic after school. 3-5 business days later, the results were in. Looks like puckzilla want going to be Quinns baby daddy after all. That position was reserved for another teenage boy.

The next person on his list of righting his wrongs, was a one Finn Hudson. He'd decided it was time to come clean, about all of it. If he ended up with his face bashed in, and an ex best friend, well at least the truth was out there.

Finn was understandably pissed. Not just about Pucks having sex with his girlfriend though. More of it was the being lied to by the woman he loved, which Puck happened to be grateful for. Why? Because he'd actually survived the truth without a bloody nose or a black eye. He figured, why stop now, right? So he told his best friend it all. All about the paternity test, the freaky super secret smart somewhat odd blonde cheerio, who'd been blackmailing/helping him. And all about his feelings toward Rachel. The very same girl who'd been following Finn around like a lost puppy. He surprisingly understood pretty well, and when puck finally left the Hudson house, not only did he still have a best friend and a huge guilty weight lifted off his shoulders, but he also had someone else on his side for operation PUCKLEBERRY (Brittany came up with the name).

The next day was basically chaos. It started with the news spreading of the golden couple's breakup. A certain jewish midget was especially ecstatic to hear the news, and puck took notice. If you thought that was the end of it though, you would be sadly mistaken. Things only got worse from there. throughout the day, rumors started swirling around about the reasoning of Fuinn's secret ending. Soon enough, the student population figured it out: Quinn was a lying, cheating whore.

When Puck got to glee, the yelling was already going on. Quinn and Finn were going at it, she was crying dramatically and he had a pained look on his face. The rest of the gleeks just sat back and enjoyed the show, Puck took a seat behind Rachel. Words and insults were exchanged and soon enough, Finn asked the number one question on everyone's minds. 'Who _is_ the baby's father?' to which Quinn only started crying more, but Finn wasn't letting up. That, of course, was when Quinn noticed Puck's appearance in the room. She gave him that 'if-i'm-going-down-you're-coming-with-me' look, and when Finn asked again, she pointed to Puck. She probably expected things to turn around onto Puck, but nope. Finn already knew she was lying. However, all of the other glee clubbers, including Rachel but excluding Brittany didn't pick up on this little fact. Rachel twisted around in her chair and met his gaze, her own eyes pained. A beat or two passed, before anything happened. That was when Brittany just burst out into a fit of giggles, and all eyes turned to her, though Rachel's were a little reluctant to leave his. Brittany continued laughing, but explained through catching her breath that 'that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and that's coming from _me_'. Everyone was confused, to say the least. Soon enough though, the real truth came out. By the time Glee was over even the gleeks knew: Quinn was a lying, cheating whore.

The morning after that, was a Saturday. However, school or no school, Puck had to talk to Rachel, he just had to. Maybe it was because of the pained look in her eyes when she had thought he was the father, but he was thinking (and keeping his fingers crossed) that maybe, just maybe, she liked him too. So bright and early saturday morning, he showed up at her house with a large grape slushy and an 'i love you' on the tip of his tongue, just as he had done the first week of Freshman year (though not at her locker). And yet when she opened the door, seeing Puck with a slushy, she immediately slammed the door in his face. But that wouldn't stop him. He left the grape beverage in front of the door, and decided to try again tomorrow.

Sunday morning, bright and early, he picked up a grape slushy from the 7-11, and knocked on her door. No answer, though he swore he saw the curtains move. So he set the slushy down on the porch, and swore to try again tomorrow. So, monday morning came, and he dropped off a slushy early in the morning, before she had left for school, simply ringing the doorbell and walking away. She didn't bring it up when he saw her that day, and he was honestly a little afraid too. But every morning, he would get a grape slushy from the 7-11 and drop it off at her house, and pretend nothing happened if she didn't say anything about it first. She didn't. However, she started bringing them with her in the morning, drinking them throughout the day (he also noticed she seemed to stop fawning all over Finn).

Somehow, someway, he must have gotten through to her. Because one Tuesday morning, when he arrived at her house with the slushy, there she was. Sitting on the porch steps with her backpack. She said nothing, just gratefully accepted the slushy, and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. They drove to school in silence, with her parting words 'thank you noah' hanging in the air as they separated for the day.

He didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day, but of course, nothing could have slipped the attention of the (annoyingly) genius Brittany. She approached him on his way to lunch that afternoon, with only a 'good job puck' before she separated from him too. There was no Glee that afternoon, so he headed to his truck, a surprised smile gracing his face when he saw Rachel already waiting there for him. He drove her home, simply asking her how her day had been so far, and she gladly engaged in the conversation.

That's how things went from then on out, he picked her up for school every morning, slushy in hand, where she would be waiting on her porch for him. They drove in content silence there, and met up again at the end of the day, chatting about whatever subject was on their minds. It seemed like a great thing they had going, but it wasn't really enough-for either of them (or brittany). But still, he didn't want to ruin what they had, whatever it was, so he did nothing about it. However, that wasn't really a 'Rachel-Berry-thing-to-do' so, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

One morning, when he picked her up for school, she made her move. She stayed silent for the drive, like she always did, but when it came time to part ways, she stuck. She leaned across the seat of the truck, and -to his surprise- kissed him quickly on the lips. Then, she hopped out of the cab and proceeded to walk away. Brittany, who must have seen the encounter, met up with Puck after second period. She gave him a squeal, hugged him, and told him exactly what was on her mind. A simple 'So you're in love with Rachel Berry. Go for it'.

And that's just what he did.

He went for it.

When he met up with Rachel at his truck at the end of the day, he made his move. Instead of unlocking the truck and letting them both hop in to begin their usual conversation, he simply walked right up and kissed her. He never wanted to let go.

On the way home, he told her everything. All about how he's loved her for just about forever, and the crazy smart Brittany Pierce, and her blackmailing ways.

Her response was questioning: 'So you're in love with Rachel Berry?'

His response was effortless: 'hell yes'.

Seriously, that Brittany was a god damn genius.


End file.
